1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward insulated multistack pizza carriers. The pizza carriers of the present invention comprise a top wall, a bottom wall, a back wall, a front wall and side walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulated bags have been used to carry pizzas. Such bags lack the internal volume and the structural integrity needed to carry more than a relatively small number of pizzas.
Prior art pizza bags have limited insulating capacity which limits the duration that pizza can be carried in such prior art bags without cooling to near ambient temperature conditions. In the pizza delivery art, it is desirable to deliver pizzas that are at a temperature in excess of 145 degrees Farenheit. Such temperatures are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d.
The present invention is directed toward a thermally insulated multistack pizza bag comprising an insulated back wall comprising a top outer edge, a bottom outer edge, a first side outer edge, and a second side outer edge. The pizza bag further comprises an insulated top wall comprising a back edge attached to the top outer edge of the back wall such that the top wall is substantially perpendicular to the back wall and further comprising a front edge opposite the back edge.
The invention further comprises a handle. In one embodiment, the handle is attached to the top wall and an adhesive strip is mounted on the top wall within 18 inches of the front edge. In another embodiment, the handle is attached to the bottom of the pizza bag.
The pizza bag also further comprises an insulated bottom wall comprising a back edge attached to the bottom outer edge of the back wall such that the bottom wall is substantially perpendicular to the back wall and further comprising a front edge opposite the bottom wall back edge. The bottom wall further comprises a horizontally extending rib channel.
The invention further comprises a first insulated side wall attached to the back wall, bottom wall and top wall such that the first side wall, is substantially perpendicular to the back wall, the bottom wall, and the top wall, when the first side wall is in an unfolded position. The first side wall comprises an upper section comprising a vertically extending rib channel a lower section comprising a vertically extending rib channel and a horizontally extending joint at the intersection of the upper and lower sections.
The invention also comprises a second insulated side wall attached to the back wall, bottom wall, and top wall, such that the second side wall is substantially perpendicular to the back wall, the bottom wall, and the top wall, when the second side wall is in an unfolded position. The second side wall comprises an upper section comprising a vertically extending rib channel, a lower section comprising a vertically extending rib channel, and a horizontally extending joint at the intersection of the upper section and lower section. The second side wall is attached to the top wall and bottom walls opposite from the first side wall. The second side wall further comprises a front section.
The invention further comprises a rib placed in each rib channel.
The invention further comprises an insulated front wall comprising a bottom border, a top border, and two side borders. The bottom border is pivotably attached to the front edge of the bottom wall.
The invention further comprises a closure flap attached to the top border of the front wall, and sized sufficiently large to extend over the adhesive strip. The invention also comprises an adhesive affixed to the closure flap such that when the closure flap is placed on the adhesive strip, the adhesive material adheres to the adhesive strip.